


Spicing the sex life with anal

by Davie232



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Aoi is a dirty woman with a secret, Blow Jobs, Byakuya is a arsehole as always, F/M, Kissing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 16:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davie232/pseuds/Davie232
Summary: Makoto and Kyoko's sex life has became dull and they are looking for ways to spice things up.





	Spicing the sex life with anal

“Kyoko, I’m close,” Makoto moaned as he watched his wife ride his cock.

Kyoko increased her pace and bounced faster. “Tell me when!” She panted.

Makoto tried as best as he could to stop himself from cumming. But Kyoko’s pussy has done an excellent job of pleasuring his cock.

“Now!” He moaned.

Kyoko jumped off his cock. She placed her hand on his dick, began to stroke as she pulled her face towards his cock. She stuck her tongue out so she could earn her reward.

“Shit!” Makoto said.

Kyoko felt Makoto’s cum land on her tongue as he shot out a big load of cum. Kyoko began to stroke more slowly to milk the last remaining cum out of her husband's cock. After collecting it all, she closed her mouth and began to play with the cum before finally swallowing it.

“Did you cum as well?” Makoto asked.

“Yes, don’t worry about me,” Kyoko answered.

“Good.”

Kyoko laid down and rested her head on Makoto’s shoulder. “It was dull, wasn’t it”?

“Yeah, it was. The sex wasn’t of course,” he said quickly.

“Sex with you is amazing,” Kyoko said warmly. “But we need something to spice up our sex life. Doing the same over and over again. We need to try something new.”

“What like?”

“Hmmm, nothing comes to mind.”

“I blame the twins honestly,” Makoto said. “Ever since we have become parents. We have become complete adults, and our focus has shifted away from sex.”

“You can’t blame the children for us losing our spark,” Kyoko said annoyed.

“How else would you explain it Kyoko?” Makoto sighed. “We met at 17 years old. Then got married at 20 by this point, we were still in the mood for sex. But when the twins were born three years later. That’s when the problems started. And here we are three years later. I’m 26, and you will be 26 in a few months time, and we are discussing after sex new ways we can improve it.”

“I think it’s natural for a married couple like us to encounter this problem,” Kyoko said trying to shift the blame away for her children. “I think without the twins, we would lose our spark and look at trying something new.”

“You do make a good point there… How about we try a threesome?” He asked.

“No!” Kyoko said quickly. “I want it just to be us no third wheel.”

“How about we try kinky stuff?”

“What whips and chains”? Kyoko said.

“Yeah, or maybe we could the whole master and mistress thing?”

“Maybe another time,” Kyoko said. “Right we better get up and get the kids ready for your parents coming.”

“I will let you have the shower first,” Makoto said.

Kyoko didn’t reply as she got up and walked into the bathroom. Makoto’s eyes were glued to Kyoko’s ass the whole time, and he was proud that her ass belongs to him.

Kyoko stepped into the shower and turned it on. She began to rub all the sweat from her body and grabbed the shampoo and washed her hair. Then she got the body wash and began to rub her body.

When she got to her ass, her mind froze. “We could try anal?” But she quickly shook her head. “No anal is degrading, and it’s wrong.” But for some reason, she stuck a finger up her ass, and she felt a slight wave of pleasure and her legs began to wobble slightly.

She pulled her finger out quickly. “Kyoko get a grip anal is wrong!” She pushed the pleasure to one side and finished off washing her body.

She grabbed a towel and left the shower. She wrapped the towel around her body and brushed her teeth. Once she did that Kyoko walked into the bedroom and saw Makoto’s disappointment written over his face.

“What’s wrong?” She asked.

“You never walked in here naked,” he said sadly. “I wouldn’t mind if you walked in here dripping wet and naked.”

Kyoko opened her towel and showed Makoto the goods before wrapping her towel around her body again.

“Oh, you tease,” he laughed.

“You love it,” Kyoko grinned. “Right you get into the shower, and I will get dressed and have the kids up.”

Makoto got off the bed and headed for a shower.

Kyoko dried herself off and put on a purple t-shirt and trackies that she wears when in the house. She left her room and headed for the oldest twins room first.

She headed inside, and her heart melted when she saw her son fast asleep. Kai Naegi was a carbon copy of his father.

“Kai it’s time to wake up and get ready for your gran and papa Naegi,” she said softly.

Kai slowly opened his eyes and stared at his mum. “Mummy.”

“Come on let’s wake up your sister, and we can get both of you fed,” Kyoko said.

“Ok!” Kai said as he got out of his bed. The two left the room and went to Kari’s room.

“Daddy!” Kai chirped as he saw his father standing outside his sister's room.

“Hey, Kai have a good sleep?” Makoto said as he got on his knees.

“Yes, daddy!” Kai said as he hugged his father.

“That was a quick shower,” Kyoko said.

“Yeah, I know, but I wanted to help you get the kids up, fed and ready for my mum and dad,” Makoto replied. “How about we go downstairs Kai and start making breakfast?”

“Yay!” Kai said.

Makoto smiled at his son. He stood up while lifting up Kai. The two males headed downstairs while Kyoko walked into Kari’s room. Much to her surprise. Kyoko saw Kari reading a book with words and pictures.

“Time to get out of your bed young Kari and head downstairs for breakfast,” Kyoko said.

“Ok mummy,” Kari said as she put down her book. Kari was a carbon copy of her mother.

Nobody believes that Kari and Kai were twins because they took after their respective parent so much.

The young girl got out of bed and held Kyoko’s hand as they left the room and headed downstairs. They arrived in the kitchen, and they could smell the toast that was getting made.

“Morning daddy,” Kari said as she sat down at the children table which Kai was already sitting at.

“Morning Kari,” Makoto said warmly. “The toast won’t take long.”

“So, are you two looking forward to the weekend away with your gran and papa Naegi?” Kyoko asked as she put the kettle on.

“Yes,” Kari and Kai said at the same time.

Kyoko felt her heart melt again.

The toast was ready, and Makoto grabbed the toast and began to butter them. So he was done that he put the toast on two plates and walked over to the children’s table and put the two plates down.

“Thanks, daddy,” Kai said.

Makoto walked to Kyoko. “Is the twin's bags ready?” He asked.

“Yes,” she nodded. “I did them last night. Are you going out today?”

“Yes,” Makoto replied. “Togami and of the others are going to play pool, and they invited me. If you have plans, I can cancel mine.”

“No, it’s fine you can go,” she said as she got closer to his ear. “I was going to do a bit of spring cleaning and get rid of the toys the twins don’t play with anymore,” she whispered.

“Good plan,” Makoto replied. He went into the fridge and pulled out a half-full carton of milk. “I will pick up milk when I’m out.”

Hours later

Makoto was the pool club playing a few games with Byakuya, Leon, Mondo and Taka.

“How are the twins getting on?” Leon asked.

“Yeah, they are doing great,” Makoto replied. “Getting bigger and smarter every day. It makes me feel proud.”

“I find it shocking how you have left your wife to look after the children while you’re out having fun,” Byakuya said.

“Jokes on you Togami,” Makoto smirked. “The twins are on a weekend holiday with my parents. It’s just Kyoko and me.”

“Is she having the girls over?” Leon asked.

“Nope, she is doing spring cleaning and getting rid of the toys that the twins no longer play with. I’m planning to help her. So my time here will be shorter than normal.”

“Ah, I see she has got you trained,” Byakuya smirked.

“Nah I get sex in return,” Makoto grinned. “Something that you lack because you can’t land a woman and secretly have a blowup doll as company.”

“Dam!” Mondo said.

Taka let out a tiny whistle.

“I do not have a blowup doll!” Byakuya said in anger. “I will have you know that I have asked women out in the past, and I fail on all attempts.”

“Because your a grump,” Mondo said. “The only time you crack a smile if it's at someone's expense.”

“Plus not forget you were an arsehole during the first few months at Hope’s Peak,” Taka said. “So your chances of landing a woman was pretty low.”

“Apart from Toko,” Makoto said.

“Do not mention her,” Byakuya said. “She had an unhealthy obsession for me.”

“She loved you, man!” Makoto laughed.

“A bit too much,” Mondo said. “Hey, guys do any of you remember the convo we had years ago at school. The one about which girl we thought would be into anal.”

“Oh yeah!” Leon said. “Who did we agree on?”

“Maizono wasn’t it?” Makoto said. “Because she had to keep herself pure because she was going to become a singer.”

“Was it her? I thought it was Enoshima?” Taka said.

“I’m sure I picked Ludenberg,” Byakuya said.

“Shit I can’t remember at all now,” Mondo said.

“What about your wife, Naegi?” Byakuya asked. “Have you broke down her backdoor?”

“Nope,” Makoto said. “We have sex the normal way. Also broke down her backdoor? No wonder you can’t find a woman if you say stuff like that. I expect Hiro to say that but not you. I thought you had a bit of class.”

“I have more class than that idiot!” Byakuya huffed. “I’m sure we all agreed that Kirigiri and Hina were the two girls most likely not to do anal.”

“I remember agreeing on that,” Mondo said. “Speaking of Hina? Does anyone know how she is getting on?”

“Nope,” Leon said as he decided to continue the game of pool.

“She keeps to herself nowadays,” Makoto said. “The only person she speaks to is Kyoko as far as I know.”

“It’s unlike her,” Byakuya said. “She was over the top and so cheerful. I wonder if something happened to her?”

“Is that you showing concern Togami?” Taka said, surprised.

“Yes, it is,” Byakuya replied honestly.

“Fuck Byakuya Togami is human after all!” Makoto said, laughing. This got Mondo, Taka and Leon to laugh as well.

Leon potted the black and won the game. “Result! Still, champ!”

“Yeah yeah,” Makoto said unimpressed. “Next time, I will beat you. Right, I’m going to head. Need to grab milk and then go home and help Kyoko tidy up. Catch you guys later.”

“See ya, bro!” Mondo said.

“Bye, Naegi,” Taka said.

“Catch ya, dude!” Leon said.

Byakuya gives Makoto a nod.

Makoto left the pool club, and he walked to the shops that were close by.

_‘Anal, huh? I guess I could suggest the idea to Kyoko. However, she herself hasn’t mentioned the idea. So she maybe isn’t that keen. Oh well, that’s fine. It’s her body, and I won’t do anything she doesn’t want to do,’ _Makoto thought to himself.

Naegi household

Kyoko was in her bedroom, tidying up. She had just finished cleaning up Kari and Kai’s bedroom respectively, and she thought her bedroom could do with a tidy up.

But she couldn’t focus she kept replaying in her mind this morning events. Her finger going up her bum and the slight pleasure she got from it.

“Maybe I should take a break,” she said to herself. Kyoko got up and sat on the bed and went on her phone to check the news. “Maybe I should investigate anal, so I can feel disgusted and be turned off by the idea.”

Kyoko began to search anal, and she came across a site where women give their thoughts on anal. Some liked it, and the others didn’t like it. But there was one comment that caught her eye.

“I tried anal sex for the first time last year, and I fucking loved it. I never went back to vaginal sex since that day. It’s only been anal sex for me,” Kyoko said as she read the comment. “Can anal sex be that good?” She pondered.

Kyoko read a few more comments and began to feel horny. She decided to do something that she will regret. She was going to watch anal porn.

She typed anal porn on the search bar and went on the first link and played the video. She saw a tanned woman in the doggy style position with her pussy and ass on display. Kyoko’s eyes widened in disbelief when she saw an eight-inch cock pushing into the woman’s ass.

“That’s not going to fit!” Kyoko said.

But to her disbelief, it did, and she was stunned when the women was able to take the full dick. She heard the woman moaning in delight and Kyoko was sure she knew the voice. But she was to focus on the dick sliding in and out and forgot about the voice.

Kyoko slipped her hand into her trousers and pants and began to rub her pussy. She shouldn’t be enjoying this. But she was, and she needed to try anal now to see if she would enjoy it.

In and out the dick went and Kyoko dreamed she was in that position with Makoto drilling her ass.

“Kyoko?” Makoto said as he opened the bedroom. Kyoko froze in horror as Makoto had caught her in the act while the latter let out a sigh of relief. “I’m glad you’re watching porn. Because I thought you were cheating on me with Hina.”

“Aoi?” Kyoko said, confused.

“Yeah,” Makoto said. “The woman that is moaning it sounds like Hina.”

Kyoko fast forwards the video, and she was stunned to see it was Hina. Her friend was on her knees face covered in cum.

“I don’t believe it. Aoi is a pornstar,” Kyoko said shocked. “Just for the record. I wouldn’t cheat on you.”

“I know. But I never thought you were into watching porn and when I heard Hina’s voice. I put two and two together. Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Kyoko sighed as she continued to rub her pussy.

“So what were you watching?” Makoto asked. “It seems to have got you in the mood.”

“I was watching…” Kyoko paused, and she knew Makoto was going to be disgusted with her, “I was watching anal porn.”

“Anal?” Makoto said, surprised. “I never knew you were into that?”

“I’m not… Or maybe now I am when I was in the shower this morning. I stuck a finger up my bum, and it felt good. I couldn’t get what I did out of my head. So, I began to investigate anal sex, and I landed on watching this video.”

“By the looks of things you are still horny,” Makoto smiled.

“Yes, watching that video has got me in the mood… The mood to try anal.”

“You want me to fuck your ass?” Makoto said stunned.

“Yes, I want to try it and see if I can enjoy your thick cock destroying my ass,” Kyoko said seductively.

“But we can’t,” Makoto said sadly. “We would need lube and other things.”

“I will investigate the items we will need. Come and join me and we can watch more porn together.”

Makoto got onto the bed and laid beside Kyoko.

“Kyoko scroll down and see if there any more videos of Hina?” Makoto said.

Kyoko scrolled down, and both of them were stunned to see a thumbnail of Aoi taking two cocks in her ass. Kyoko hit the thumbnail, and it loaded up the video.

The video started straight away with Aoi getting fucked by two cocks in her ass.

Makoto began to unzip his jeans and pull them out. He slid down his boxers and his cock fully hard.

“Makoto hold the phone, and I will take care of both of us,” Kyoko said seductively.

Makoto took the phone of Kyoko and held it so they could both watch. Kyoko wrapped her now free hand around Makoto’s dick and began to stroke while her other hand continued to rub her pussy.

Both watched Aoi getting her ass get destroyed, and they couldn’t believe the moans of pleasure coming from their friend.

“I can’t believe I am masturbating myself and you while watching Aoi take two dicks in her ass,” Kyoko moaned softly.

“Yeah,” Makoto moaned. “It’s shocking that we are getting turned on by this.”

**“Fuck my ass! Make me the anal slut I was destined to be!” **Aoi moaned. **“Fill my ass up with cum. I’m a silly anal cum dump!”**

“Fucking hell her dirty talk is sexy,” Makoto moaned. “I’m close already.”

Kyoko stroked Makoto’s cock faster. “Go on cum while watching your friend become an anal cum dump!” Kyoko said seductively as she rubbed her clit more quickly as well.

Makoto groaned as he came and his load landed on his t-shirt, Kyoko’s hand and bedsheets.

“Fuck sorry Kyoko!” Makoto panted.

“It’s ok, Makoto. I think we need to change the bedsheets anyway once I’ve cum,” she replied.

“Let me help you that,” he replied. He closed the phone and placed it on the bed. He got on his knees and pulled Kyoko’s trousers off and then her pants and he dived right in her wet pussy.

He began to lick the clit and put two fingers in her wet hole.

“FUCK!” Kyoko moaned.

Makoto began to finger fuck his wife, and her moans of delight were music to his ears.

“Makoto pull out!” Kyoko pleaded.

Makoto did as he was told. Then he felt her hands on his head, and he knew what his wife was going to do. He closed his eyes but kept his tongue out.

Kyoko took control of Makoto’s head and held it in place as she rubbed her pussy on and down his face.

“I’M CUMMING!” She screamed in delight.

Makoto closed his mouth as he fell cum landing on his face. Kyoko let out a mighty sigh of relief, and lets go of Makoto’s head. However, she wasn’t done.

“I’m still horny, are you still hard?” Kyoko asked.

“Yes, I’m ready to go again,” Makoto said.

“Let’s head into the shower, and you can fuck me against the wall!” Kyoko said. She got up and licked Makoto’s face clean. Then she got off the bed and got undressed as did Makoto and the two ran into the shower and turned it on.

Makoto pinned Kyoko against the wall and kissed her neck. Kyoko let out soft moans.

“Forget about the foreplay,” she said. “Lift me up, pin me against that wall and fuck me hard!”

Makoto grabbed Kyoko’s thighs and lifted them up. Kyoko wrapped her legs around Makoto’s bum for support. She wrapped both arms around the back of his neck. Makoto held the back of Kyoko’s head with one hand so she wouldn’t bang her head against the wall.

Makoto used his other hand to guide his thick rod into Kyoko’s pussy. Once he was in Kyoko, let out a pleasurable roar. He began to fuck her as the water fell on top of the two lovers.

Kyoko felt her back rub against the bathroom titles as Makoto fucked her good.

“Fuck me faster and harder!” Kyoko demanded. “I need your cock to destroy me!”

Makoto listened to his wife’s demands and upped his game.

“Oh, fuck!” Kyoko groaned. “I’m cumming.”

Makoto felt a wave of cum landing on his cock and sliding down its shaft.

“It’s a good thing I can keep going, eh?” Makoto said grinning.

“Oh, Makoto don’t stop!” Kyoko pleaded.

They kissed and this one of Kyoko’s favourite moments kissing Makoto while they were making love to each other.

“How about I finger your ass while I fuck you?” Makoto whispered into Kyoko’s ear.

“Just one finger.”

Makoto used his hand that was holding Kyoko’s back to trail down to her bum. He gave it a good grab and a good spank.

“Yes, spank my ass. I’ve been a naughty woman who was watching porn,” Kyoko said.

Makoto gives her ass a few more spanks. Then got his finger next to his thumb ready and went searching for Kyoko’s other hole. He found it and gently pushed in.

“FUCK!” Kyoko roared. “Give me more of your finger!”

Makoto pushed in as best he could. Standing up and trying to do this wasn’t a good idea. He wiggled his finger.

“Makoto…” Kyoko said panting. “I feel extra good! Keep wiggling your finger.”

Makoto was happy that he was giving his wife pleasure. However, he failed to notice his own pleasure levels, and he realised that he was so close to cumming.

“Shit, Kyoko! I’m about to cum. I got carried away and didn’t feel myself getting close.”

“It’s ok Makoto shoot your load inside me,” Kyoko said. “It’s not my time of the month, so we will be fine. I want my pussy flooded so give me everything you’ve got!”

Makoto pulled his finger out of Kyoko’s ass which caused her to gasp. He held that tight and began to fuck her so hard she was drooling.

Makoto let out a mighty roar as he came a second time into Kyoko’s pussy. She felt her pussy get flooded, and she was happy.

He pulled out and allowed Kyoko to untangle herself. He sat on the floor to catch his breath.

“Fuck,” he said. “That was amazing sex. We were so supercharged.”

“Same here,” Kyoko replied as she felt her legs wobble after that fantastic sex. “To think it came from watching our friend take two dicks up her ass.” She got on her knees and kissed Makoto. “I think we should get washed and study anal sex.”

“You really enjoyed my finger didn’t you?”

“Yes, it gave me a tingle throughout my body. If that was just your finger, just think what your cock could do to me?”

“Yeah well, no more for sex for today. I have cummed three times today. I don’t think I’ve got any left in the tank.”

“Oh, I’m sure I could milk out some later on,” she said with a little wink.

An hour later

Makoto and Kyoko were in the kitchen having soup for lunch while looking at the laptop.

“Right so I need to watch what I eat. In terms of items we need lube, enemas, a few toys to loosen me up and a few condoms for you,” Kyoko said.

“Ok so how are we going to get these items?” Makoto asked. “Because it will be embarrassing if we bought them in public.”

“Makoto have you forgotten about the internet?” Kyoko said puzzled. “I think the sex we had an hour ago has fried your brain.”

“It did,” Makoto said, rubbing the back of his head feeling stupid.

“Anyway, I will buy all of these items from the internet and have them on quick delivery.”

“So tomorrow then?” Makoto asked.

“Yes, hopefully.”

“Why don’t you ask Hina for any tips?”

Kyoko looked at her husband. “I’m not going to ask my best friend for tips in anal sex. She will think I’m a freak for trying that hole.”

Makoto raised an eyebrow. “Oh yeah, I’m sure she will call you a freak. When she is a pro at taking two dicks up her ass for a porno shoot.”

It was Kyoko’s turn to feel stupid.

“Look don’t tip her off about you knowing she is a silly anal cum dump. Just have a woman talk and slip anal into the conversation.”

Kyoko let out a small laugh. “Slip anal into the conversation.”

“Don’t worry, I will be slipping into you soon,” he winked.

“I look forward to it,” Kyoko giggled. “Fine, I will go and talk to Aoi.”

“Thank you, Kyoko. Look, anal can be messy and sore. I want to ensure that everything goes ok for you if you can get tips from Aoi to lessen the pain and gain pleasure straight away. Then that’s what I want. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“If we take our time, the pain will be short-lived,” Kyoko replied. “Saying that the pain will be there for a while with the weapon you’re packing.”

“You love my dick,” Makoto grinned.

“That I do,” Kyoko replied, winking at her husband. She grabbed her phone and texted Aoi.

A few seconds later, she got a text back and read it.

“I’m going over to Aoi’s house later on. You behave yourself ok,” Kyoko said playfully.

“I will be watching porn and stroking my dick while you are gone,” he joked.

“Oh dear, I have a naughty husband,” Kyoko said sarcastically.

Hours later

It was evening time, and Kyoko arrived outside Aoi’s house. Kyoko looked at the home and always wondered how Aoi got the cash to buy such a beautiful looking house in a rather posh area. But now Kyoko knew the truth and pondered if porn stars made that much money.

She got out of her car and walked up to the front door and knocked. She waited a few seconds before the door finally opened.

“Hey, Kyoko!” Aoi said, smiling.

“Hello, Aoi,” Kyoko replied.

“Please come in, and I will make tea for you.”

“Aoi, you don’t have to. I need to learn a few things and hopefully you can help me,” Kyoko replied.

Aoi looked confused. “I will make tea regardless. I would be a poor host if I didn’t tend to my guests.”

Kyoko didn’t reply as she walked into the house.

“Go into the living room, and I will be back in a few,” Aoi said.

Kyoko walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa. She waited for a few minutes. Then Aoi finally appeared with two cups. The latter placed the two cups on the glass table and sat down on the sofa.

“So, what is on your mind?” Aoi asked.

“Right, I apologies in advance if I'm too personal here. But have you had sex before?”

Aoi looked at Kyoko funny. “Of I’ve had sex I’m 26 years old.”

“Right, have you tried anal?” Kyoko asked.

Aoi froze and became nervous. “Yeah.”

“I see,” Kyoko replied. “The reason I’m asking is. My sex life with Makoto has become a bit dull. We are looking at ways to improve it, and I thought anal might do the trick. But I was hoping to learn some tips, and you’re the first person I thought of.”

“Why me?” Aoi said nervously.

“Well you’re my best friend and if I tried to approach the topic with say Enoshima. She would call me a slut for even thinking of anal.”

“Yeah, you made a good point there,” Aoi sighed.

“Are you ok, Aoi?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I was concerned, that’s all.”

“About what?”

“That you thought I would be a disgusting weirdo who has tried anal.”

“Well considering that I’m thinking of trying anal. You will need to find a spot for me in the disgusting weirdo club.”

“I must warn you it will just be you and me” Aoi laughed.

“As long as the drinks come free then I won’t mind,” Kyoko smiled.

Aoi laughed again. “Oh, I don’t know about that… Kyoko I have something to tell you, and I feel more confident to tell you now. I only do anal.”

“Only do anal?” Kyoko said, confused.

“Yeah, when I have sex. I only do anal. I don’t have normal sex anymore. Anal is so much better in every way. As such, I’ve changed my diet, so it’s easier for me to have anal sex.”

“Is that wise?” Kyoko said, concerned.

“Yeah, I know the risks of anal sex. But I look after myself, and I ensure the guys that I have sex with are clean,” Aoi said. “Kyoko trust me once you have Makoto thrusting his dick up your tight little hole. You might convert to anal sex only.”

“I doubt that,” Kyoko replied. “So is there any tips that you can offer me?”

“Just relax when the dick goes inside you. If you don’t, then it will be more painful. Make sure you and Makoto have enough lube, and I guess Makoto wears a condom.”

“I have ordered those things from the internet including a few toys to stretch me,” Kyoko replied.

“Really?” Aoi said, shocked. “I don’t believe it,” she laughed. “The two girls that said they wouldn’t do anal. One has done it, and the other one is getting herself ready.”

“Yes, I must say we have both come along way since we had that girl’s night in at the dorms during our school years.”

“Oh wow, I remember that night. The topic was anal, and I couldn’t believe what I was hearing.”

“Yes, I remember. Myself, you and Ogami said no to anal. While Maizono, Ludenberg, Enoshima would try it.”

“Oh yeah,” Aoi gasped. “Remember Ikusaba saying she was on the fence about anal?”

“Yes, remember what Fukawa said. She would only allow Togami to have anal sex with her.”

“Fuwaka was a bit of a weirdo,” Aoi said shaking her head. “Togami has no interest in her, and it was clear to see. But she was the only person not to see that.”

“Love makes you blind, unfortunately.”

“Yeah,” Aoi sighed, and she looked at the tea. “We better drink up before it gets cold.”

Kyoko nodded, and she picked up her tea and drank all of it. “Aoi, you make great tea.”

“Thanks,” Aoi smiled.

“Right I better head,” Kyoko said as she stood up. “Aoi before I go. Let me say this. Please take care of yourself. I know you enjoy what you are doing. But taking two dicks up your ass can be bad.”

“What!” Aoi said horrified.

“Yes, I know about you being a porn star. Makoto and I watched you taking two dicks up your ass and before this day. We didn’t know you were a porn star. So, I’m asking you as your best friend. Please respect your body more and stop calling yourself a silly anal cum dump.”

Kyoko left the living room leaving Aoi horrified but also very horny. The mere thought of her friends watching one of her porn videos was making her wet.

She heard Kyoko closing the front door. She rushed to her bedroom and down her shorts and pants. She grabbed the lube and poured her hand. Then she fingered her ass to cover it with lube. She grabbed her favourite dildo and stroked it until it was covered in lube.

She got on her knees and placed the dildo on the floor and hovered over it. She lined the dildo up with her ass and lowered herself until she felt the dildo go past her hole and she let out a moan.

“Fuck!” Aoi moaned. “Anal is the best!”

She bounced all the dildo while thinking about Kyoko and Makoto as two close friends watching her ass getting destroyed by two big dicks. She felt embarrassed, but she felt very naughty.

“I am a silly anal cum dump!” Aoi moaned. “I’m the number one porn star for anal in the country!”

Aoi didn’t last long as she came without touching her pussy. It landed all over the floor. This was her favourite way to cum cumming through anal only.

She got off the dildo and licked the floor clean. “Yummy! I love the taste of my own cum!”

Next morning

Makoto and Kyoko were in the kitchen having breakfast. They heard a knock on the front door.

“I will get it,” Kyoko said.

She left the kitchen and headed for the door and opened it and saw the mailman holding a massive box.

“Mrs Kyoko Naegi?” The mailman said.

“Yes,” she replied.

“There you go,” the mailman replied. He handed the box over Kyoko and walked away.

Kyoko held the box with her hands and used her bum to close the door and headed back to the kitchen.

“Hmm,” Makoto said. “I don’t know Kyoko. I don’t think you will get that box up your ass.”

“Very funny,” she said as she placed the box on the table and went to grab a knife. She arrived back at the table and used the knife to cut the sellotape to get the box open.

Once that was done Kyoko put the knife down. She and Makoto had a look inside the box.

“A buttplug?” Makoto said as he reached in and pulled it out.

“Yes, I thought it would be a good idea to buy one. So I can stick it up my ass for a day. So my ass is used to it since all items are here. We are having anal sex tonight.”

Makoto looked at his wife. “You serious?”

“Yes, I am,” Kyoko replied. She reached inside the box and pulled out a dildo. Then she grabbed the lube and enemas. “The condoms should be in there.”

Makoto stuck his hand into the box and grabbed the box of condoms. He pulled them out.

“This takes me back,” he chuckled. “Looking at condom boxes when we started dating.”

“Sex without a condom is better,” Kyoko said. “But it is important to use condoms at the start of any relationship. Who knows what you might have been carrying.”

“My love you,” Makoto replied with a big cheesy grin.

Kyoko let out a small laugh.

“So, are you going to try any of this stuff out?” Makoto asked.

“Yes, I am,” Kyoko replied. She grabbed the buttplug, some lube and an enema and left the kitchen.

30 minutes later

Kyoko ass was clean, and she was ready to stick the buttplug in her ass. But she felt Makoto do be the one to do it.

“Makoto!” Kyoko shouted.

“Yeah?” Makoto shouted from downstairs.

“Can you come upstairs and help me with something.”

Makoto walked upstairs and entered the bedroom and froze on the spot when he saw his wife bottom half her body naked.

“I’m ready for this buttplug to go inside me. But I think I would allow you the honours,” Kyoko smiled. She turned around and got on her knees and hands and spread her legs open.

“What am I going to do with you? He chuckled.

“Punish my little hole maybe,” Kyoko said seductively. “Everything is on the bed.”

Makoto saw the plug and lube. He grabbed the items and got on his knees. He placed the plug on Kyoko’s back so it wouldn’t touch the floor. He opened up the lube and poured it over his hands and Kyoko’s ass.

He threw the lube on the bed and grabbed the plug and covered it with lube. Before he put it in, he wanted to loosen Kyoko somewhat.

He gave Kyoko’s ass a spank, and he placed a finger on her hole and gently pressed in.

Kyoko let out a soft moan.

Makoto moved back and forward, and then he added a second finger.

“How do you feel?” He asked.

“Full but good,” Kyoko said. “Finger fuck my ass for a few minutes and then stick the plug in.”

Makoto didn’t reply as he focused on his wife's orders and began to fuck her ass with his two fingers.

Kyoko was moaning, and Makoto wanted to increase her pleasure. He used his other hand to reach Kyoko’s wet pussy.

“No!” Kyoko said firmly. “I want this to be an anal day only!”

“But I want to give you more pleasure,” Makoto said.

“That will be tonight. Just focus on my ass if you do well. I will suck your dick.”

Makoto wanted his wife’s mouth on his dick. So he obeyed her and took his hand away from her pussy and focused on her ass.

“Can I add a third finger?” Makoto asked.

“No, just two… I’m close,” Kyoko said.

“What from just getting your ass fucked?” Makoto said, surprised. “Oh dear you have turned into an anal slut, haven’t you?”

“Only for us,” Kyoko said. “If this improves our sex life, then I will be happy to be an anal slut.”

Makoto smiled and gave his wife’s ass another spank. Then he decided to make her cum. He upped his pace and moved back and forward in her ass at a rapid pace.

“Shit!” Kyoko moaned. “It feels so FUCKING GOOD!” She roared as she came on the floor.

Makoto saw Kyoko squirt her load onto the floor and knew it was time to stick the plug in her ass. He grabbed the plug and withdrew his fingers from Kyoko’s ass. He gently shoved the plug in.

“Let me know when I’m hurting you ok,” Makoto said.

“I don’t feel pain. Please stick it in!” Kyoko demanded.

However, Kyoko lied, she did feel a bit of pain. But Makoto knew she was hurting her he would freak out.

Makoto pushed the plug fully in, and Kyoko eye’s widened, and she felt her insides wrapping around the plug. It was sore, but she was hopeful that the pain would pay off for tonight's fun.

“How do you feel?” Makoto asked.

“It feels weird,” Kyoko replied. “I feel full. But enough about me let’s attend to your dick.”

“I think we should clean up your mess first.”

“I will clean it after I suck you off. Get those shorts off, sit on that bed and show me my prize!”

Makoto took off his shorts and boxers off and sat on the bed. Kyoko quickly claimed her prize. However, she was left disappointed when Makoto came in her mouth straight away.

“Sorry, Kyoko,” Makoto said sadly. “Playing with your ass did a number on me.”

Kyoko swallowed Makoto’s load and stood up. “Hopefully you last much longer tonight.”

“I don’t know about that,” he grinned. “Your ass will be so tight. It will be milking my cock for cum!”

“We’ll see,” she winked.

Hours later

Everything was set. Makoto and Kyoko were sitting in the bedroom, making out naked. Both were in the mood to try anal.

They both had showered and cleaned up the vital parts beforehand.

“Shall we begin?” Kyoko said softly. “Remember no pussy play, only anal.”

“As you wish my fair lady,” Makoto replied as he nibbled on her ear.

Kyoko let out a soft moan. She made her way down to her husband's semi-hard cock. She took it into her mouth, and Makoto’s eyes rolled back.

“Shit,” he moaned. “Your mouth is deadly.”

“Hopefully my ass is deadlier,” Kyoko replied.

Kyoko felt the cock hard and grow in her mouth. This is what she wanted. Hard and stiff but with little play. She pulled away and grabbed a condom wrapper. She tore the wrapping off and pulled out the condom and placed it on Makoto’s dick.

“Right that’s that done,” she said. “Now prep my ass!”

She turned away from her husband and got her hands and knees. She was expecting the cold lube hitting her ass. But she was shocked when she felt Makoto’s tongue licking her hole.

“Fuck, that feels good!” Kyoko said. “I wasn’t expecting that.”

“Well, since I thought your ass is clean. I want to try eating you out,” Makoto replied. Then he stuck his tongue into her ass, breaching her hole.

Kyoko let out another moan.

“Yeah moan you anal slut,” Makoto said spanking her ass. “You like me eating your ass, don’t you?”

“Yes!” She moaned. “My ass is for you to eat.”

“Don’t worry, I will be giving you the main course soon,” Makoto said seductively.

He grabbed the lube and put it over Kyoko’s hole, and his condom covered dick.

“Makoto let me lay on my back so I can look at you when you take my anal virginity,” Kyoko said.

Makoto pulled away to give Kyoko room to get into position. She grabbed a pillow and placed it on her bum. This allowed Makoto better access to her ass.

“I’m ready,” she said.

Makoto lined up his cock to Kyoko’s tight hole. “If you feel any pain let me know and I will pull out.”

“Makoto, I need to endure the pain first, and the pleasure will come soon. Push it slowly and once you are fully in. Don’t move let me adust your thick dick and when I’m ready you can go wild on my ass.”

“Ok,” Makoto said, concerned. He didn’t want to hurt his wife. But she wanted this, and he didn’t want to let her down.

He slowly pushed the head of his dick into Kyoko’s ass. She let out a groan of pain. But Makoto continued and stopped halfway.

“I will let you get used to half,” Makoto said.

“Thanks, I think I misjudge how big your dick was,” Kyoko said in pain.

“It’s the biggest dick around,” Makoto joked trying to lighten the mood. “I can’t believe I’m halfway into your ass.”

“Neither can I,” she replied. “If you told me last week that I would have half of your dick up my ass. I would have given you the death glare.”

“Ah the famous death glare,” he laughed. “You did frighten away a lot of my class. Until my love broke that glare.”

“Oh, give me strength,” she said, rolling her eyes. “You know I had was anti-social.”

“I know, but sometimes I get a kick when I see you rolling your eyes whenever I say something cheesy.”

“You cruel man,” she said sarcastically. “Right, I’m ready. Give me all of your dick.”

Makoto pushed in further. He could hear the small groans of pain coming from Kyoko. But he pushed on and was finally balls deep.

“Fucking hell!” Kyoko said in pain. “Did your cock get better because it’s inside my ass?”

“No,” Makoto said, concerned. “Do you want me to pull out?”

“Don’t you fucking dare!” Kyoko said firmly. “I will suffer this pain and earn pleasure.”

“Kyoko anal isn’t for everyone,” Makoto said firmly. “You might not even get pleasure.”

“Let me try!”

Makoto wanted to rub Kyoko’s clit to give her some sort of pleasure, but he wasn’t allowed.

A few minutes went by, and Kyoko felt she was ready.

“Makoto I’m fuck me. But do it slowly.”

Makoto began to move his hips back and forth. Kyoko winced in pain, but she could feel the spots of pleasure shooting throughout her body. She was slowly starting to understand why Aoi only did anal.

“You’re so fucking tight,” Makoto moaned. ”Your ass is squeezing on my dick. It feels so fucking good!”

“Once the pain dies down. I will squeeze my ass even more!” Kyoko said softly as the pain began to die down, and the pleasure was building.

“No, don’t do that! I might cum too soon! I want to ensure this last as long as possible! How are you feeling?”

“The pain is slowly fading. Give me a couple of hard fuckings to see where we are,” Kyoko said.

Makoto pounded Kyoko’s ass, and the pain eased up, and her body overflowed with pleasure.

“FUCK YES!” Kyoko roared. “FUCK MY ASS!”

Makoto grabbed Kyoko’s hips and tore into her ass.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck FUCK!” Kyoko repeated over and over. “Fucking kiss me!”

Makoto leaned over and kissed his wife as he continues to fuck her ass. Their tongues danced with each other. Makoto could feel Kyoko moan in his mouth.

She wrapped her arms around his neck to ensure the kissing could continue. She wrapped her legs around Makoto’s bum.

Makoto broke the kiss, and he could see the waves of pleasure written on Kyoko’s face.

He did a mixture of slow and fast fucking, and it was making his wife drool. Makoto couldn’t believe how good Kyoko’s ass felt.

“Makoto let me go on top,” Kyoko said.

Makoto slowly pulled out, and both of them heard a pop. Kyoko felt empty, and she needed that dick back in her ass.

Kyoko stood up and allowed Makoto to get on his back. He watched his wife get on her knees and grab his cock. She lowered her ass and Makoto watched his cock sink back into Kyoko’s ass.

The view was different for him as he saw Kyoko bounce, but this time her pussy wasn’t being used.

Kyoko felt a little spark of pain coming back. But she knew it would vanish in due time. She bounced on the dick and Makoto was amazed by her boobs jiggling.

“I never knew having a dick in my ass was this good,” Kyoko moaned.

“I never knew your ass was so tight,” Makoto replied.

Kyoko stopped bouncing and give her husband an evil smile. She squeezed her ass and started to bounce again.

“Fuck!” Makoto moaned. “Your ass is super tight now. I’m not going to last long!”

Kyoko eased her ass muscles. She wanted this to last for a little while longer yet. She stopped bouncing again, and she leaned over and kissed her husband.

“Makoto thank you for opening me to another world of pleasure. I don’t think. I would have trusted anybody else. I want you to do me doggy style and you may cum.”

Kyoko stood up and felt empty again. She got on her hands and knees again and wiggled her backside at Makoto.

Makoto stood up and saw Kyoko’s gaping hole. “I’ve made a dent,” he joked.

“Well, fill up the hole back up,” she replied as she wiggled her butt again.

Makoto pushed his cock back into her ass and fucked her fast and hard.

“Squeeze my cock you anal slut!” Makoto demanded.

Kyoko tightened her muscles again.

“Fuck yeah!” Makoto said as he slapped Kyoko’s ass cheeks. He pulled, leaving the head of his cock at the entrance and pushed back in.

“Fuck!” Kyoko said as her head landed on the bed. “Fuck me, fuck me, FUCK ME!” She roared as she came on the bedsheets. “Shit I’ve just cummed there, and it was the best feeling ever!”

Makoto was close himself. But he had a better idea. He pulled out and took the condom off and began to wank.

“Turn around and take your reward!” Makoto said.

Kyoko turned around and stuck her tongue out.

“Here it comes!” Makoto moaned as he shot his load down Kyoko’s throat. Makoto began to milk his cock to give Kyoko last remaining drops. Once he was done, he dropped to the bed, breathing heavily. “Holy shit that was the best sex ever!”

Kyoko swallowed her reward, and she had to agree with her husband. That sex was mind-blowing.

“Kyoko can we keep anal on the menu?” He asked.

“Yes, we can!” Kyoko said as she laid next to him. “Anal is off the table for a few days, however. I think my ass will be sore tomorrow. But fuck it was worth it! Now I see why Aoi only does anal now.”

“Seriously?” Makoto said, surprised.

“Yes, she doesn’t have sex the normal way. It’s anal sex for her.”

“What about you?” Makoto asked.

“I will still use my pussy as normal. But now we have a third hole to have fun with. Makoto thank you. That was incredible.”

“Same here for me. Kyoko thank you for letting me be your first again.”

Kyoko laughed. “I didn’t expect you to be saying that again. Maybe next time we can try without the condom. But for now, I feel like a small nap is in order. That amazing sex has taken a troll on me.”

“Same here,” Makoto said.

The pair laid together slowly falling asleep after a great night of fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


End file.
